1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen detects an input based on contact with an object or the finger of a user. Different touch sensors have been developed. Examples include capacitive touch sensors, resistive overlay touch sensors, and photosensitive touch sensors. Capacitive touch sensors detecting a touch location based on a change of capacitance. These sensors may detect multiple touches and demonstrate excellent accuracy.